The Return of The Dragons
by 1hub3
Summary: Aegon VI and the Golden Company manages to conquer the Stormlands, but nothing else. He seals his conquest with a Pact of King's Landing, which gives Aegon five year peace and the Stormlands. Even though the young king re-conquers the Seven Kingdoms later, the realm is left starving after the War of the Five Kings and long and cold winter that te: Varys failed to kill Kevan
1. Chapter 1

**First moon of 301 AC**

**South riverbank of Blackwater Rush**

Finally dawn came to King's Landing and the mouth of Blackwater Rush. The city was covered with thin, white blanket of snow. On the opposite side of the river stood two great camps: the Lannister and the Targaryen camp, which by the Lannisters was called "The Sellsword Camp".

Immediately three riders emerged from each camp. The Lannisters carried three banners: the peace seven-pointed-star banner, the stag-and-lion banner of the boy king and the golden lion of the Casterly Rock. Targaryen side carried only two banners: the peace banner, the Targaryen three-headed-dragon. The third rider bore a great, seven-feet-tall spear on which dangled golden skulls.

"I will not treat with sellswords and so-called dead Targaryens!", shouted Lord Mace Tyrell when he noticed Golden Company banner.

"Well, even if they are only pretenders, they should know the mercy and open-handness of Iron Throne, my lord," answered second rider, clad in gold and crimson cloak, Ser Kevan Lannister.

A few moments later the two sides met halfway. Lord Regent, Ser Kevan Lannister, introduced himself and his companions.

"Welcome to the King's Landing, my lords. Let me introduce myself and my companions to you. My name is Kevan Lannister, and I serve His Grace King Tommen as Lord Regent. The lord with the rose on his shield…"

"You don't have to teach me heraldry of Westeros, my lord. Though I indeed am a bit old and spent much time in exile, my wits have not still abandoned me. I recognize Lords Tyrell and Tarly, don't I?" interrupted Lord Jon Connington.

"What a pity we meet in so ,hmm, …difficult situation, my lord," answered Lord Randyll Tarly.

"Let me present you my companions instead. The youth is, as you may guess, the very firstborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen, King Aegon Targaryen, sixth of His name, the True King of Andal, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord Protector of the Realm, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. My second companion is no one else than the very commander of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland. And I am Lord Jon Connington of Griffin's Roost," said Lord Connington.

"Let us present our terms," began Lord Tyrell.

And so they treated on neutral field. The snow was falling, the banners were streaming, skulls dangling, and it seemed that whole realm held its breath to see whatever end might come to the War of the Six Kings, as it came to be known recently.

In the end a consensus was made. As both sides didn't want and weren't able to continue the war, the pact gave Aegon the Stormlands and treated that no arms may be taken against each side for five years.

And so is the prologue ;) I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**First moon of 306 AC**

**King's Landing**

The weather was awful that day. Wind was howling in every corner of city's streets. Snow was falling so heavily that some snowdrifts reached ten feet high. The temperature was very low and people were saying that it froze in half a minute. King's Landing hasn't known such winter for more than a century.

That day it was exactly five years since the Pact of King's Landing. Small council did not forget that and was deliberating in the small council chamber in Maegor's Holdfast.

Suddenly, the howling of the wind rose. Through the wind's sound a great thunder could be heard. And next. And one after one the thunders rang in the winter air. Boom Boom Boom. Lord Paxter Redwyne was first to rise.

"As long as I live I haven't heard such storm yet. Excuse me, my lords, I would like to check what is the reason of the noise," said Lord Redwyne and approached to a window. When he saw what was happening on the castle's yard he gasped and turned to other councilors.

"I advise a short break and …paying attention to our foes," he said.

"It's impossible, any army couldn't arrive to King's Landing so fast. It's justunbelievable, this snow would bury everyone so bold to leave warm home," answered Grand Maester Pycelle.

"An army couldn't arrive, but a single dragonrider did,"

"They have extincted a century and a half ago, it's still impossible, my lord,"

"Are you sure? Come and see, wise maester."

A dragon indeed landed in Maegor's Holdfast's yard. It wasn't huge, but had about forty feet from head to end of his tail. Its scales were deep green and snow melted immediately when it touched the beast. And the rider was none else, but Aegon Targaryen.

Aegon did not dismount, but waited for anyone who would emerge from the castle first. That person was Ser Robert Strong of the Kingsguard, who was currently commanding watch at the gates of Maegor's Holdfast.

"Noble ser, I'm so sorry to land on your yard. Could you please bring me your superiors?" asked Aegon. Ser Robert nodded, turned around, his white cloak streaming, and vanished in the castle.

He emerged quarter of an hour later accompanied by Kevan Lannister and Mace Tyrell. Before they could say a word, Aegon shouted:

"The peace is done. Yield your castle and bend your knees and you shall be spared your lives!" The wind seemed to rise as did the snowfall.

"Never talk to us like that, whoreson! You are no true Targaryen! The male line has extinguished eight years ago, it's just impossible!" answered Lord Tyrell.

"Well, if it's blood and fire you want, no problem!" shouted Aegon and the dragon set off.

"Crossbowmen! Kill them!" Ser Kevan commanded.

"Rhaegal! Dracarys!" answered Aegon and unleashed his dragon's fire.

Aegon burned Lords Tyrell and Lannister as they stood and continued destroying by burning crossbowmen trying to reload their crossbows. And then he left south.


End file.
